dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
North's Snow Globes
North's Snow Globes are mystical items that were used to travel the world. North used the Snow Globe as a way of teleporting from city to city, even Continent to Continent. It helps him to deliver his Christmas presents in one day. The Snow Globe gives the user the way of teleporting to any parts of the world in seconds. All North (or anyone else) has to do is to tell the Snow Globe the places that he would like to visit and a picture of the said place will appear in the Snow Globe, then he'll shatter the Snow Globe by throwing and a portal will appear and he'll jump into it before it closes. "A" globe can only be used once, which is why North always carried more than one with him, he also sees them as his "short-cuts." In the film North's Yetis use one to get Jack Frost to North's Workshop, the Guardians use one later on so they can get to Tooth Palace and a few more so they can collect teeth from the world's children and help their friend. Sophie Bennett got her little hands on a globe when the Guardians were asleep in her brother's room, she says "Bunny, hop, hop, hop" when she saw Bunny and the globe somehow reacted to her feelings by becoming a portal to the Warren when she dropped it and was transported there as a result. The Guardians were surprised to find her there and their questions of how she ended in the Warren were answered when North checked his coat; knowing that he was missing a globe. North later used the Snow Globes to call his Yetis, Elves and some of his flying toys to the battlefield, as the Guardians were regaining their strength from Jamie, his friends and the rest of the world's children's believeth in them. Trivia *If a Snow Globe was used, it cannot be re-used again. North always carried more than one for this reason. *Like with the sleigh, Bunny prefers using his own tunnels over the snow globes, refusing the yetis offer to go with them. *The portal may not instantly transport the traveler from one place to another as Bunny had enough time to get from Burgess to the North Pole and into North's Workshop to greet Jack before he arrived despite leaving seconds earlier than the yetis using the portal. Also, Tooth had enough time to get from North's Workshop to her palace and fight a battle despite it being in Asia while North and the other Guardians used a portal and North's Sleigh to get there. *North refers to the snowglobes as a "shortcut." *When the portal is seen in the air from the side, it appears as a giant tunnel with an opening that the sleigh flies into. This may just be the type used by the sleigh as the ground portals are not seen like this and appear as just an opening that the user steps into. Category:Objects Category:Rise of the Guardians Objects